Hello and Goodbyes
by CrazyAmy
Summary: COMPLETE-Ron and Hermione. Everyone thought they'd make the perfect couple. They were wrong. They learn to live w/o eachother, but events happen and it forces everyone back together. Includes Harry and the Weasley family. Guess who's coming baaack?
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all of the characters. I only own the plot. 

Rating: G, there's no cursing or anything

Plot: Ron and Hermione. Everyone thought they'd make the perfect couple. They were wrong. Events happen and it turns for the worst. But then more events happen, that are worser than ever, and it forces everyone back together. Guess who's coming baaack?


	2. The End of a Coffee Mug

Tonight was a bad night. Aside from the fact that it had been raining in London for a month, the Weasley couple had had another fight. Hermione Weasley was sitting on a couch in the living room, crying her eyes out, waiting for her husband to come home. They'd been having a lot of fights lately. It was two in the morning and she had no clue where Ron had gone. The doorbell rang. Hermione got up to answer it. She opened the door.

"Viktor?" Viktor was Hermione's ex-boyfriend.

"Hermione! Hermione?" Viktor instantly went from a cheerful look to a 'what's wrong' look. Hermione was looking down and heard the change of expression in Viktor's tone.

"Oh, it's nothing," Hermione said. Viktor came inside and they sat on the couch.

"What's wrong?" he asked forcibly. 

"I told you, it's nothing!"

"It's that damn husband of yours, isn't it? I knew he wasn't a good man for you!"

"He didn't do anything!" Hermione began to cry again. Viktor put his hand on her face to wipe away the tear. His face was extremely close to hers.

"Hermione, how many times have I told you that you deserve better," he said softly. "Ron can't offer you everything. I can." 

Viktor stared into Hermione's eyes, though she tried to avoid his gaze. Suddenly, he cupped her face with his hands and passionately kissed her. She tried to push him off her but he was too heavy and she was cornered on the couch. Suddenly the door opened. Hermione looked at Ron with helpless, pleading eyes. Viktor hadn't noticed him come in.

"What in bloody hell is going on?" Ron said in a calm, cold voice. Hermione was surprised Ron wasn't screaming. Viktor got off her but didn't leave.

"What are you doing here?" Ron said.

"Giving your wife what she deserves," Viktor snapped back at him, as he got up and began to walk towards the door.  Ron walked towards him and punched him in the eye. Viktor punched Ron in the stomach. The two men had an all out war over Hermione. She quickly stopped the fight before it got out of hand. Viktor left and Ron sat down on a chair in the kitchen. Hermione sat on a chair next to him. When Viktor had left he had a bound-to-be black eye and he couldn't walk correctly. Ron just had a cut-lip. There had been a long silence between Hermione and Ron, until Hermione spoke up.

"Ron, he just started kissing me ok?"

Ron didn't say anything in response. He didn't even do anything in response. He was overcrowded by the thoughts of the recent events. He had caught his wife snogging with her ex-boyfriend. He had just punched an International Quidditch seeker.

"Ron?"

Ron looked up at Hermione with no expression in his eyes.

"Ron, look, he just came over and started kissing me. I tried to get him off, but he wouldn't budge."

Ron gazed deeply in her eyes. No, not again. He couldn't be entranced by them. 

"Hermione, we need to talk," he said emotionless.

"What about, sweetheart?" She put her hand on his knee but he suddenly put his legs underneath the kitchen table. Ron's gaze went back down to a coffee mug on the table.

"Hermione, we've been having a lot of problems lately." Hermione became confused.

"We've always been able to work them out, honey."

"I know, and I'm tired of it." Hermione became even more bewildered. She didn't want to hear what he had to say next and began to cry.

"What-what are you talking about, Ron, dear?" Tears were definitely falling down her cheeks now.

 "You don't get it, do you?" 

Ron looked up and into her watering eyes. He had to do it. He couldn't take it anymore. 

"I want a divorce."

The words cut into Hermione like a knife. He might as well kill her know. She couldn't believe what he was saying. After eight years of marriage, after a secret relationship between them since their second year, how could he just end it all like that?

Hermione looked into Ron's eyes for any trace of doubt. She couldn't find anything. She wished to put up a fight, but it would definitely turn into a real fight later on. Nothing would change Ron's decision.

"Are you sure you-you want this?" she asked.

Ron thought about this for a while. Was it really worth it?… But he had to do it. He'd been thinking about it for a while now. He switched his gaze from Hermione to the coffee mug. Hermione knew what this action meant. No. It was over. The love of her life didn't love her in that special way anymore. 

Hermione walked over to their room and came back out carrying a suitcase full of clothes. Tears were still falling from her eyes. Ron was still looking at the coffee mug, an expression of concentration swept over his face. Hermione walked over to the door with her face down. Right before she left, she looked up at Ron and said, "I love you, Ron."  

An hour later, Ron awoke. He was sitting down on a chair in the kitchen. He remembered all of last night's events. What did I do? The damage had been done; there was nothing he could do to change that. In a fit of fury, Ron stood up, grabbed the coffee mug and slammed it against the table. It shattered to pieces.

Please Review!!!


	3. Out of the Family

Hermione walked to her car and sat in the driver's seat. Where was she to go? She certainly couldn't go to the Burrow. Once the Weasley's had heard what happened, they would hate her forever. That only left Harry and Ginny's place. They would definitely let her in. 

She started the engine and drove towards the couple's home. It was raining still, but that wasn't the only thing fogging up her sight. What the hell had happened? 

Harry and Ginny moved into Harry's old home in Godric's Hollow. It was comforting for him to stay there. She drove up and knocked on the door. Harry opened the door. He was barely awake.

"Hermione?" Hermione hugged Harry real hard and started to cry on his shoulder. He hugged her back and closed the door. "What's wrong Hermione?"

"Harry, honey, who is it?" a female voice said. Ginny walked out from a room. "Oh, my gosh! Hermione, what happened?"

"It's Ron," she sobbed. They sat on a couch. Hermione told them the entire of the story. 

"Oh, Hermione, Ron doesn't mean it. You guys have been through thick and thin together," Ginny said.

"I don't know Ginny. Ron's been talking about this for a long time, I just didn't think he would be a big enough git to do it, Harry said.

"Well, guys, can I stay here for tonight?" Hermione asked. The faucet in her eyes was closed for the time being. 

"Of course you can. Stay as long as you like."

"Thanks a bunch," Hermione said. She followed Harry and Ginny to the guest bedroom. They all fell asleep. An hour later, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Harry answered.

"Hey mate." It was Ron. "You'll never believe what happened between me and Hermione."

"I already know, Ron."

"What! How?" Ron was furious.

"She's going to be staying here for a while, Ron."

"WHAT!?! How could you let her stay there after what she did to me? I'm your best friend!"

"Ron, she's my friend too."

"Oh, so you care more about her than me, don't you?" Harry thought Ron was being irrational. 

"Ron –"

"Oh, I see how it is Harry. You chose her over me. Fine, then our friendship is over." Ron hung up the phone. Harry went back to bed. Ginny had heard the entire conversation.

_I can't believe that prat. How could he do that to 'Mione? Well, I'm going to teach him a lesson. _Ginny walked to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo powder, and called the Burrow. When she was done talking, everyone in the house was already awake, eating breakfast in the kitchen. 

"Who've you been talking to?" Harry asked.

"Oh, just someone who'll put some sense into my dear brother." Harry chuckled. They sat eating breakfast for half an hour until someone interrupted them by way oh floo powder. 

"GINNY WEASLEY POTTER! COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Ginny gave Hermione and Harry a look full of fear before she ran to the fireplace in the living room. Although Hermione and Harry couldn't hear what Ginny was saying, there was no doubt that they couldn't hear Mrs. Weasley. She was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"WHY IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOUR BROTHER IN THAT WAY?"

Silence.

"I DON"T CARE WHAT RON DID, LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!"

Silence.

"IT WASN'T HIS FAULT AT ALL. IT WAS HERMIONE'S FAULT." When she heard this, Hermione's eyes started to get watery.

"LOOK WHAT SHE DID TO RON! SHE BROKE HIS HEART!" 

For the first time in the entire conversation, they hear a response.

"MOTHER, IT WAS RON WHO WANTED A DIVORCE. RON!!" Ginny said.

"WELL GINNY, SINCE YOU ARE SIDING WITH HERMIONE, THEN YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT EVER BEING A WEASLEY AGAIN."

"FINE"

Ginny stormed back into the kitchen. Harry and Hermione looked up at her. 

"I take it that you heard," Ginny said. Harry nodded. "I'm really sorry Hermione."

"It's ok Ginny." 

A week had passed and Ron filed for divorce. There agreement was quick and painless. They didn't even have to see each other. Hermione got custody of Eric, their seven-year-old son, while Ron got custody of Erin, their six-year-old daughter. Hermione and Eric stayed at Godric's Hollow for another week, until Hermione rushed into the room.

"I got it! I got it!" Hermione screamed. Ginny looked up from what she was cooking. Harry looked up from reading _Quidditch Throughout the Ages_ with Eric. 

"Got what Mom?" Eric asked. Eric stood up and walked over to his mom. Hermione bent down to look face to face with her son.

"I got the job in the Department of Magical Inquiries." She stood up to face the other two adults. "We're going to move to New York."

Ginny ran to hug Hermione and Harry stood up. Eric ran around the kitchen table singing, "We're going to the US. We're going to the US!" 

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!


	4. An Extra Suprise

Hermione and Eric moved into a little flat in the heart of New York City. They had decided to buy all their things there and only bring in their personal items. It was still quite a handful to move. Luckily, Hermione's new co-worker decided to help her move. He was a couple of years older than Hermione, and he was a very attractive red-haired man. Almost like her Ron Weasley. This guy was married, so there was no chance he was going to start a relationship with her. 

Eric was in his new room writing an owl to Erin. They had a really strong bond between them that couldn't be broken. Erin was still to young to write so she just read the letters that her brother gave her. Both of them were anxious for the day when she learned to write. 

Hermione and Ben were in the living room unpacking everything. There were boxes everywhere. Hermione and Ben had been great friends in the Ministry before when Ben had stayed in England for a couple of years. He knew the entire story of her and Ron. 

Hermione began to carry her boxes into her room. She had been feeling really tired lately, but she just thought it was jet lag. She put the boxes in a corner of the room and walked back into the hallway, which lead to the living room. 

Suddenly a wave of dizziness came over her and she found her legs failing to hold her up. Her head ached so much and her breathing became shallower and shallower. Then she fainted and fell to the ground. 

When she woke up she found herself in some sort of hospital. There was white everywhere and machines around her. 

"She's awake, Uncle Ben! She's awake," she hear Eric say.

"Hello sweetheart. What happened?" she asked him. Ben came into view. 

"Are you okay? You just fainted on the floor and we took you to the hospital. A muggle one of course," he said.

"I feel a little queasy, but that's about it." Ben gave a sigh of relief. 

"You had me and Michelle worried half to death." Michelle was his wife.

"Are you feeling better Mommy?" Eric asked. He gave her a smile much like his father's. 

"Much better that you're here," she said. 

Michelle came into Hermione's view and gave a warm smile. She smiled back. Eric was sitting contently next to his mother. Ben had a few emotions over his face. Stress, relief, confusion, and most of all worry. Hermione gave him a look that said 'What's wrong?'. 

"Eric, how about you go with Aunt Michelle to buy some candy in the vending machine, all right?" Ben said. Eric nodded, grabbed Michelle's hand, and walked away.

"Hermione, why didn't you tell me?" he continued.

"Tell you what?" she said. 

"That your pregnant." Hermione froze at the thought of those words. She was silent for a long while, then she realized what Ben had just told her.

"I didn't know," she said softly.

"It's been a month they say. It's Ron's right?" Hermione gave Ben a look of disgust. 

"Of course it's Ron's. Who else have I been shagging?" She gave a slight smile. He chuckled and became less tense now that she was going well with this.

"We can't tell him." Hermione had a serious expression.

"Hermione, we have to."

"No, we can't." 

"Why not? He _is _the father."

"Because…" She thought for a moment. Why couldn't she tell him? There was no voice of reason in her head.

"Just because," she said. Ben gave her a disappointing look, but she ignored it completely. At that moment, Eric came in. Hermione gave Michelle a reassuring smile.

"Look, Mum, this muggle food isn't so bad. These Cheetos, they're actually pretty tasty."

Hemione laughed. Eric's hands, lips, and tongue were all orange.

"Eric, I need to tell you something really important okay?"

"Uh huh," he replied. He was listening, but he was also savoring every Cheeto like that was the last one in the bag.

"Well, you're going to get a baby brother or sister." Hermione tensed up. What was Eric going to say? He looked up from a Cheeto and smiled. Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"Can I tell Erin? She's going to be ecstatic!" A look of worry spread over Hermione's face. 

"Um honey, I need to ask you a question." Eric nodded. "Does your daddy read the letters you write to her?" 

"Of course not," he replied proudly. "I would never want him to read what I was saying." Eric loved his father very much, but he was old enough to understand his parent's situation, and thought that his father had been acting quite stupid when he divorced his mum.  "Before we left, Aunt Ginny taught me this secret writing spell that makes something only readable to the person it's meant to written too."

Hermione laughed. "Okay then sweetheart, you can tell your sister, but make sure she doesn't say anything to anyone all right?"

Eric nodded and was lost again in the Cheetos. 

Hermione informed Harry and Ginny of the situation and came to New York right away. They sweared they wouldn't tell anyone. Harry and Ginny came over right before the baby was born and stayed until it was born. Hermione decided to name the baby Rachel. It was a beautiful name. Ginny was the first person to hold her, even before her mother. Ginny loved the baby as if it were hers. Hermione decided to make Ginny her godmother and Harry her godfather.

Rachel began to grow older and older. So was Eric. He was going to be starting Hogwarts pretty soon and he was very excited. He grew up in a wizarding world half of his life, and a muggle one in his other half. He didn't want to leave the muggle one, but he was a part of the wizarding world and had to face it. Soon, it was just Rachel and Hermione. Hermione was finally relaxed at the way her life had turned. Ron didn't know about Rachel. Eric and Erin were at Hogwarts. Rachel could do simple spells with the wand Hermione had bought her. (Pretty smart for a five-year-old. She got her mum's brains.) She just hoped everything would stay calm like this forever.


	5. Two Nightmares

Rachel was an exact replica of her father. From the red hair to the long nose, "Weasley" was written all over her. The only thing she had gotten from Hermione was busy hair, and of course, a large brain.

Today was Rachel's fifth birthday. Unfortunately, her older brother and sister were at Hogwarts. Eric and Erin sent her chocolate frogs. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny sent her a coloring book. Uncle Ben gave her some muggle toys. But the best present was from her mum. Hermione bought her a wand. 

Rachel was still a little too young to be doing magic, but she was very powerful. She could do spells better than her older brother. She would practice by taking Hermione's wand when she wasn't looking.

Hermione bought her daughter a wand and Rachel started doing magic immediately. She loved her wand.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Harry Potter was sleeping in bed. He was having a nightmare. All of his life was flashing before his eyes. He could hear his mother screaming and then a brilliant flash of green light. Then he saw Professor Quirrel taking off his turban and Lord Voldemort's face in his head. Then he saw the memory of Tom Riddle and the basilisk. Then Peter Pettigrew begging Harry to save his life and he turned into a rat. There were dementors all around him, about to kiss him. Then he appeared in a graveyard. He could see Lord Voldemort being reborn. He saw Sirius Black falling behind the veil. Then he was watching Voldemort fighting Dumbledore. Voldemort was in him. But then, he saw Voldemort falling to the ground. He was weak. He was dying. Voldemort was gone. Harry had won the war.  

Then a memory he had never had appeared in his dream. He saw Lord Voldemort being reborn, again. But this time, it was different. He had no deatheaters there to support him. They were all in Azkaban. But Voldemort was getting stronger and stronger. Where was all this energy from? Then Voldermort look into his eyes, though Harry wasn't there, and said, in barely a whisper, "I'm back Harry."

Harry woke up with a scream. His scar was hurting so much, he couldn't bear it. Ginny woke up next to him.

"My scar hurts Ginny." 

Ginny was shocked. 

"But that would mean - " she said.

"Yeah Voldemort's back."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hermione was watching the telly while Rachel was taking a nap. They had just come back from a stroll in Central Park. 

"AAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" 

Hermione got up immediately and ran to her daughter's side.

"Baby what's wrong?"

Rachel was crying and panting. Her face was all wet and she was shivering.

"I had a nightmare mommy."

"Oh, it's okay sweetheart. Mum's here."

Hermione sat on the bed beside Rachel and cradled her in her arms. She rocked Rachel until she fell asleep.


	6. Retrieving the Order

Harry Potter went straight to Dumbledore's office that morning. When he flooed there, he found Professor Dumbledore sitting in his office.

"Why Harry, what are you doing her?" he said.

"Professor, I had a bad dream last night," Harry said. He sat down on a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Really."

"Yes. It showed all of my past encounters with Voldemort." Dumbledore was silent. "And then there was one final memory that never happened. It showed Voldemort, coming back to life." Dumbledore was still silent. "When I woke up, my scar was hurting real bad."

Dumbledore was silent and in deep thought. After a few minutes Harry asked, "Professor, does this mean that Voldemort's back?" 

Dumbledore thought about this question some more. Then he answered. "Harry, I'm not sure what to think anymore. I'm getting awfully old, and I was hoping Voldemort would be the last dark sorcerer I've seen in my lifetime. To answer your question, I think he truly is coming back."

"So does this mean that another war's going to begin?"

"It says so in the prophecy, Harry. I'm afraid so. I guess we will have to start the Order up again."

"Oh great, I hope I'm not going to get stuck in the house all the time again. It was a drag."

"I'm afraid you'll have to, Harry. We don't want anything to happen to you that shouldn't happen to you."

"Darn. Now I know how Sirius must've felt."

Dumbledore chuckled. "I'm going to be a little busy from now on, so could you do the business of getting the Order started up again?" 

"Oh ya sure." 

"You will find four of the members already here." 

"Four?" Harry only knew three members of the Order of the Phoenix at Hogwarts. McGonagall, Snape, and Hagrid. Who else would there be?

"Yes, four. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts is part of the Order." 

"Who is it Professor?"

"You'll have to find out yourself."

Harry walked out of Dumbledore's office, and down the phoenix staircase. Hogwarts. His home. He loved it here. All the memories they shared. He began to walk toward the Transfiguration classroom. The corridors were empty, which meant that everyone was in class. He walked into the classroom. 

"So could you all please turn your pets into goblets," Professor McGonagall said.

"Professor, may I have a word with you?" Harry said at the back of the class. The entire class turned around and started to gasp and whisper.

"Oh my gosh it's Harry Potter!"

"He's the one that killed You-Know-Who."

"What about Mr. Potter? I'm trying to teach a class here." McGonagall said teasingly.

"Well it has something to do with a certain _Order_, and if you don't want to listen then I'll just ask Professor Snape to help me."

"Ugh! Go to him before you go to me? I think not." The class laughed. "C'mon Mr. Potter, let's go into my office."

Harry followed her and told him about the dream. She was surprised but was prepared to do her duty for the Order. 

"Before I go Professor, may I ask you something?"

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"Who's the new DADA teacher?"

Professor McGonagall smiled. She left the room.

"Well that went well."

Harry proceeded down into the dungeons. He could hear Snape's shouting from the hall. He walked through the door.

"Professor, may I have a word with you?" Harry said.

"What are you doing here Potter? You can't just go traipsing around Hogwarts! This is a school!"

"Professor, are you okay?" 

"No. I have someone that is dumber than Longbottom in my class and he just blew up the ENTIRE classroom!"

"Well, sorry sir, but this is important."

"Fine. Come with me."

Harry followed Snape into his office. Harry told Snape about the dreams and such. He also asked Snape about the new DADA teacher. Snape only responded with a "ughh".

Harry then walked out of the grounds to Hagrid's Hut. He told him about the dream too and then asked about the new DADA teacher. 

Hagrid replied, "Well Harry, you'll just have to see for yourself."

Harry walked back into the castle and went up to the DADA classroom. When he opened the door, he was surprised to find the entire class scattered around the room, and a boggart in the middle of the room. 

"Okay, that was excellent Mr. Weasley, now go to back of the class to let the others have a turn," a voice said. A red-haired boy began to walk to the back of the classroom. It was Eric.

"Uncle Harry! Uncle Harry, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I just came here to tell your teacher something, but I see his a little distracted."

"Oh, I'll get him for you. PROFESSOR!"

A tall man ran to the back of the classroom. He was a little pudgy around the face, but his body was very muscular. 

"What is it Eric?"

"My Uncle Harry would like to speak to you," Eric said. The professor turned to Harry.

"Harry? Merlin's beard! It's great to see you again." 

Harry had no clue who he was. Then he looked at the man's smile.

"Neville! What the heck are you doing teaching a Defense Against the Dark Arts class!"

"Well, I guess the war kinda toughened me up a bit." Neville Longbottom had lost his grandmother to the death eaters.

"Neville I have some bad news." 

Harry told Neville about the dreams. 

"I'm ready for anything, Harry," Neville said. 

They hugged and Harry left Hogwarts. Instead of going back to his house he went to Hogsmeade to catch the Knight Bus. 

"Okay, who else was part of the Order?" he said to himself. "Dumbledore, Hagrid, McGonagall, Snape, Neville, Ginny, the Weasleys, Mundungus Fletcher. Hey, I can find him here."

Harry began to walk toward the Hog's Head. Inside, he found a familiar witch that was wearing a long robe that went down to her ankles. Harry sat down next to her. 

"Hey man," Harry said. 

"Long time no see," Mundungus said.

"The Order's started up again." 

"Again?"

"Ya."

Harry and Mundungus Fletcher had a quick conversation until Harry had to leave. After he informed most of the Order, he went home and wrote a letter to Hermione and Ron.

Hermione and Rachel came home around 6 P.M. They had come from Ben's funeral. Last week he was driving to a wizard's house for Ministry business when a car crashed into him at an intersection. Michelle was devastated and Hermione did her best to console her. Hermione was devastated also; she had just lost her best friend. When she walked inside the flat, she found a snowy owl sitting on the ledge of her window. 

"Mommy, look! Uncle Harry sent us an owl."

Rachel ran up to the window, let Hedwig in, and began to feed her, while Hermione took the letter tied to her leg. 

Dear Hermione,

            Hello! How are you and Rachel? I have some bad news. Last night, I had a dream about Voldemort being back. I wish I could tell you more, but I have learned not to write important things by owl. I need you here immediately. Your brains could be a lot of help again. I've started it up. You know where to meet me.

                                                            Love,

                                                                        Harry

Hermione took a pen and a small piece of parchment and wrote 'I'm coming soon' and sent Hedwig off. She then turned to Rachel and said, "Rachel, go pack your clothes. We're going to visit Uncle Harry." No matter how bad she felt about Eric's death, Voldemort back was no laughing matter either.

Ron had come back from his job working for the Chudley Cannons. He was in charge of all their promotional stuff. He walked in and found a letter on his coffee table. He had left the window open because he was waiting for Pigwidgeon to return from Hogwarts carrying a letter from Erin. The letter wasn't from Erin, but from Harry Potter. He hadn't talked to his ex-best friend since he had filed for divorce five years ago. What would he want now?

Dear Ron

            I know I haven't talked to you for years, but we need to talk now. Voldemort is back. The Order needs your help. You know where headquarters is. I can't say all I need to say because this letter might fall into the wrong hands.

                                                Sincerely,

                                                            Harry

Ron folded the letter and threw it into the fireplace. He angrily packed up his clothes to go to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. 


	7. Grimmauld Place

Hermione and Rachel walked down Grimmauld Place and stopped in front of the space between 11 and 13. Both of tem were carrying suitcases.

"Now baby girl, I want you to think of Number 12 Grimmauld Place real hard, ok?"

Rachel nodded and suddenly the Black House appeared in front of them. After Sirius Black's death, Tonks inherited the house. Kreacher didn't go along with this at first, but then he died. Dumbledore gave Dobby and Winky to Tonks, and she pays both of them wages.

Hermione rang the doorbell. She didn't hear the usual screams from Mrs. Blacks' portrait so she figured they found a way to shut her up. Harry opened the door. He looked absolutely flushed, yet he still had a smile on his face. 

"Thank goodness you're here. All of the Order is here and we were waiting for the last member to show up." He bent down to Rachel and gave her a big hug. "How's my favorite little girl doing?"

Rachel beamed. "I'm doing great, Uncle Harry!" 

"Good," he replied.

"Um, Harry, we have a problem," Hermione said. Harry looked confused. "Who's going to watch her?"

Harry smiled. "Tonks let me charm a room that is perfect for five-year-olds. There's a bed, a TV, and toys galore."

Harry led Hermione to the kid's room and dropped off their luggage in another room. As they went downstairs, Hermione looked at the painting of Mrs. Black. There was something in her ears. Harry looked at Hermione staring at the painting. 

"Tonks painted earplugs on her." Hermione laughed.

Hermione followed Harry to the downstairs kitchen where all the previous Order of the Phoenix meetings occurred. As Harry walked in he said, "Since everyone is here, let's begin the meeting."

Hermione followed him inside and everyone looked at her. She scanned the crowd and instantly made eye contact with her redheaded ex-husband.

"Oh look who decided to join us Brits again," Ron said.

Hermione ignored his comment and sat in a seat next to Ginny in the front of the room where Harry was standing.

"Guys, c'mon." Harry then said a series of spells used to lock the doors. "Okay, welcome back to the Order of the Phoenix. From what I and Dumbledore think, Voldemort is back." Harry continued talking and informed everyone of his dream. Mrs. Weasley cooked up dinner for the entire Order, which they all ate while Harry was talking.

"So, I say that Snape should go back and become our spy once Voldemort calls all his death eaters –"

Just then the door to the room slammed open. Most of the people in the back of the room, near the door, rushed to the front. A little redheaded girl came through the door crying and shouting.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Hermione stood up and picked up Rachel. She began to rock her while carrying her back to her seat. She ignored everyone's stares.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"I-I –I had another bad dweam."

"Oh, it's alright. They're not real. Remember that."

Hermione continued rocking Rachel in her lap and everyone continued staring at both of them. Finally, Ginny spoke.

"May I introduce you all to Rachel, Hermione's daughter."

After this announcement some people went back to eating their dinner, but others, including Harry, Ron, and some other Weasleys, were still staring at Hermione. There was another silent pause.

Harry spoke up. He sounded confused and bewildered and he was talking quickly. "How in bloody hell did she do that?" 

"Harry!" Ginny said, very disapproving of the words Harry chose to say. Hermione finally looked up.

"She used magic, of course." Hermione said.

Harry looked mad. "But HOW!? I used an EXTREMELY, COMPLICATED spell to lock that door. Most trained wizards couldn't even open it. Plus, how can she do magic without a wand?"

"Um… I got her a wand for her last birthday. She's been doing spells easily. I guess she's just really powerful." Harry was still in awe.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Rachel said tugging on Hermione's shirt to get her attention.

Hermione looked down at her. "Here, this is all I have," she said as she pointed at her plate.

"But I don't want to eat that." Hermione gave Mrs. Weasley, who was still watching them, an apologetic look.

"Fine, what do you want to eat?"

"Chocolate Frogs!" she said, with a huge grin. Chocolate Frogs was her absolute favorite food in the entire world.

"Baby, Chocolate Frogs can't be your dinner." But Hermione said this too late. Rachel had already conjured a basket of Chocolate Frogs and they began to hop everywhere on the table. Rachel climbed onto the table and chased after all of the frogs. Everyone was in a fit of laughter. Rachel was still chasing after frogs when most of the Order decided to leave. Hermione didn't eve bother to stop her because she knew better than to stop Rachel from eating Chocolate Frogs. All who was left at the table was Harry, Ginny, and Hermione on one end, and Ron, Bill, Fred, and Mrs. Weasley at the other. It was pretty quiet in the kitchens because they didn't want the others to hear the conversation. Rachel was sitting on the table looking at a Chocolate Frog Card. 

Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were talking about Ben's death. The couple knew Hermione had been greatly affected by this and wished for her to stay in the US longer to cheer up a bit. But Hermione didn't want to stay; she wanted to get away from all the pain with her friends. It was too much.

"I-I just can't believe he's gone," Hermione said.

"We're really sorry, Hermione," Harry said.

"Oh, it's not your fault Harry. I guess it was just his time to go." She was quiet for a while. "It's just that-"

"Mommy, I didn't know Chocolate Frogs came with cards," Rachel interrupted. Hermione looked at her. So did everyone else in the room. She had broken the quietness.

"Well darling, you always go for the Chocolate Frogs, and never pay attention long enough on one of them to notice they come with cards," Hermione said. Rachel giggled and everyone smiled. They continued to go back into the conversations, but Hermione was watching Rachel. She was chasing after a Chocolate Frog that was trying to escape from her grasp. It landed on top of someone's nose. Hermione let out a snort. Rachel walked up to the man and started talking to him. She laughed at how funny the situation was and then she realized who he was. Then she became worried. 

"Excuse me, can I have my Chocolate Frog back please?" Rachel had a huge smile on her face and was swaying back and forth with her hands behind her back. Ron could never say no to someone this adorable.

"Of course you can, sweetheart," he replied. Rachel's ears became as red as her hair.

"Rachel, honey, come over here please," Hermione said from across the table. She didn't look at Ron at all. Ron took the frog off his nose and handed it to Rachel. She skipped back to her mother and lay in her lap.

Ron watched Hermione. She seemed different. Like she was under a lot of stress, and pressure. Ron decided to listen in on the conversation. 

"I miss him so much," Hermione said.

"You'll be fine, Hermione," Ginny said. 

"It's just that her helped my life turn around after the divorce you know? He helped with Eric, and he helped a lot with Rachel."

"You love him don't you?" Harry said.

"Of course I do," Hermione replied quickly. She took something out of her pocket. "I carry this around everywhere I go, so he's always with me." She stared at the thing in her hands. 

"Oh dear, I better get this little one to bed." Rachel was asleep in Hermione's arms. Hermione began to carry Rachel towards their bedroom. She got up and walked towards the door. It had been magically repaired after it was blasted, and Hermione had trouble opening the doorknob. She shifted Rachel in her arms and then finally opened the door. Ron noticed she dropped something. He looked around to see if anyone else noticed, no one had. He got up and picked up the thing she dropped, and began to follow her. It was a photo of an attractive redheaded man. 

'I can't believe she got on with her life so fast. A husband, a daughter. What have I been doing these past five years?' Ron thought to himself. 

He caught Hermione just in time to find her walking up the stairs.

"Oy, Hermione!" She looked down at him and glared at him.

"What?" she asked coldly.

"You dropped something," he said, holding up the photo. Hermione climbed down the steps and grabbed the picture from Ron. She looked at it for a sec then stuffed it into her pocket. She began walking up the stairs again. She glanced around to see if Ron was still there and found him staring at her.

"What now?" she asked, irritably.

He looked at her for a moment, and then said, "Has your life been good with him?"

Hermione was confused. Who the hell was 'him'? Oh duh, Ben.

"With who? Ben?" she asked in a mean voice.

"If that's the guy in the photo."

"Well…" What was she supposed to say? Ron thought he was her husband. "I guess he helped me start a new life." She walked up the stairs to the second landing, and went into her room.


	8. Breakfast and More Weasleys

The next morning went as well as the day before. Rachel had woken Hermione up because of another nightmare. They got dressed and went down to the kitchens for breakfast. In earlier days, she would go down to the kitchen to see that Mrs. Weasley had made breakfast for them all. This morning, however, she found Harry and Ginny at one end of the table drinking coffee and reading the Daily Prophet. At the other end, the entire Weasley family was eating brekfast of egss and sausages. Mrs. Weasley was watching her boys and their wives eat, making sure to fill their plate up every time it looked a bit empty. In the middle of the table were Remus Lupin and Tonks. They were eating also, but not as heartily as the boys.  Hermione noticed that no one was bothering to offer any food to Ginny and Harry so she easily guessed what her fate would be. She sat down across from the couple and a couple seats away from Ron.

"I see she hasn't let her guard down," Hermione said.

"Of course not. She only cooks for us when there are other members of the Order eating with us," Ginny replied.

"It's like living with the Dursleys again," Harry said. The girls smirked.

"And to think, I'm her _only daughter_. Her _youngest child_. I might just not have any kids. THAT MEANS NO GRANDKIDS, MUM!" Ginny said. She increased her volume with every sentence. Hermione saw Mrs. Weasley look up, but she then began to fill Charlie's plate with more eggs.

"Can I have a bit of toast?" Rachel asked Ron. Hermione hadn't noticed that Rachel was watching him eat.

Ron looked at her, then at his toast, then back at her. "No."

"Just a little?" she asked giving him her puppy dog eyes.

"No."

"C'mon Ron, just a bit of toast? She'll be full quick," Hermione said.

"I'm not the one that's supposed to be feeding her," he responded.

"She didn't have any dinner last night."

"You're the one who fed her Chocolate Frogs."

"She conjured them up herself." Hermione was getting angry. How could he be so selfish to a little child?

"Never mind, mom," Rachel said. "The food doesn't look that good anyway."

Harry and Ginny snorted. Hermione stifled a laugh. Mrs. Weasley looked offended.

"Fine sweetheart, what would you like to eat?" Hermione asked.

"Pancakes."

"Okay, let me conjure them up."

"No! Muggle way!"

"The Muggle way? That takes too long." Hermione said that too late. Rachel had already conjured up all the ingredients to make pancakes. "Rachel!"

"Oh yeah, that's the muggle way," Ron said. Hermione glared at him.

"C'mon babe. We have to take these to the kitchen. Hermione grabbed a handful of ingredients and Rachel did the saem and followed her into the kitchen. 

Fifteen minutes later, Rachel came out holding three stacks of pancakes in her hands. Hermione followed her holding plates, utensils, butter, and syrup. Everyone was still in the kitchen except Tonks and Lupin. Most of them had finished eating. They watched the pair come out of the kitchen. Rachel sat in the seat Tonks had occupied and Hermione sat down across from her. They each put a pancake on their plates and began to eat. Everyone was still watching them. Ron got up and sat down next to Rachel, who ignored him as he sat down.

"Can I have one?" he asked Hermione.

"Ask her," she replied pointing to Rachel.

"Can I have one?" 

Rachel looked up at Ron then at the stack of pancakes in front of her, then back at Ron. "No."

"Why not?"

"Cuz you didn't give me some of your toast and you were mean to my mommy." Everyone laughed. Ron's ears were red. How could he let himself be talked back to by a five-year-old?

"Don't tell me you can eat all of these pancakes."

"Fine, I won't." Ron looked at Hermione.

"I thought you said she could be full quick."

"Well, she has an appetite like her father's," Hermione said. Everyone became more alert in the conversation. Hermione had never mentioned Rachel's father yet.

They were staring at each other then Hermione felt someone sit next to her. It was Harry.

"Hey Rach, can I have a pancake?" he asked.

"Of course, Uncle Harry." She didn't even bother to look up from her plate. 

Ginny sat down next to her. "What about me?" she asked.

"You too, Aunt Ginny." She looked up this time and looked at Ginny. She looked sick. She stuck her fork on to the pancake stack and put another pancake on Ginny's plate. "Here, take another one. You look pale." She smiled and Ginny smiled back.

The next few days were the same sa the first. Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were ignored by the Weasleys, the magic community was informed of Voldemort's return, and Snape was a spy for the Order. Since the return of Voldermort was out in the open, Hermione was allowed by the U.S. Ministry to work for the Order. One day, Harry was teaching Rachel how to catch a quaffle.

"Okay, sweetheart, ready to fly up?" Hermione asked Rachel. Rachel nodded and they flew into the air. Rachel sat in front of her mother. Harry was already in the air waiting for them.

"Throw the quaffle, Uncle Harry!" Rachel said. Harry threw it and Hermione moved the broom a little so that Rachel could catch.

"Great job, Rach!" harry said. They continued to play with the quaffle until Harry said, "Okay, babe, can I practice training now?" 

"Okay, Uncle Harry," Rachel said sadly. Harry flew towards hermione and Rachel and he kissed Rachel on the cheek. Rachel blushed and Harry released the snitch from his pocket and flew after it. They watched Harry fly around.

"Uncle Harry is my favorite Quidditch player in the entire world," Rachel said.

"Mine too," Hermione commented.

"Oh that's funny. I thought Krum was your favorite," said a voice from behind them. Hermione turned around. Ron was on a broom behind them.

"Can't you give that up, Ron?" Hermione said. Ron didn't reply. "I told you my side of the story and you didn't believe me. And this is how it turned up." Hermione turned back to Rachel and they flew down.

Hermione and Ron continued to bicker. Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Soon, it was Christmas holiday.

"So you guys are going to pick up the kids?" Harry asked Fred and George. He was still on speaking terms with them because he helped fund their joke-shop in times of need. 

"Oh course. Are we also going to pick up the boy?" George asked.

"What boy?"

"Ron and Hermione's kid," Fred said.

"Oh yeah. Hermione sent him a letter."

Eric opened the letter his mother sent him.

_Dear Eric,_

_            Rachel and I have been in London on business for the past few months. Instead of your Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry picking you up at King's Cross, you Uncles Fred and George are going to pick you and your cousins up. You still remember your uncles right? Well, if you forgot, just stick with your sister. Uncle Fred and Uncle George will be taking you guys to where we are staying. Don't forget to keep stuff about Rachel quiet okay? Only Erin knows about her right? Tell her to keep quiet about Rach too. See you on your holidays! I love you!_

_Love, Mum_

_P.S. _(in Rachel's scribbles) _I can't wait to see you Eric!!!_

Eric handed the letter to Erin. She read it over and looked up at him.

"Does this mean we're going to be spending the entire holidays with the family?" she asked.

"Probably," Eric replied.

"Cool!"

"For you. I haven't seen these people in five years!"

"Aww, it'll be okay. Guess what? I finally get to meet Rachel."

"Oh yeah. She'll know who you are. I show her a picture of you all the time."

Eric was nervous about seeing his father's side of the family. He hadn't seen them forever. He hadn't talked to his dad since the divorce. He had seen him at the train station while he was looking for Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry to pick him up. His father and his uncle had talked, but very short words, and they seemed tense.

Eric looked around the common room. Erin wasn't sitting next to him, but talking to one of their other cousins. He remembered his first day at the sorting ceremony. When he was called up, he remembered suddenly seeing a bunch of red-headed kids turn around and look at him. Some had shocked faces, while others looked at him with disgust. Now, his cousins were a bit nicer to him, though they tried to avoid him. He knew they disliked him because of his mum. Because he was raised by his mum. Because he chose to stay with his mum rather than his dad. He didn't care.

The next day he rode the Hogwarts Express in the same compartment with his sister. His best friend had decided to stay at Hogwarts. They got off the train and followed Erin to Uncle Fred and Uncle George. They were surrounded by all the other Weasley cousins. 

"Hello Uncle Fred and Uncle George," Erin said.

"Hello dear. Where's you brother?" Fred asked. Erin pointed at him.

"Whoah you've grown," Fred said. Eric didn't reply. He heard one of his older cousins say, "He's coming with us?"

Then he heard his Uncle George say, "Yeah, his mom's staying with us."

He looked towards them and he saw his female cousin look offended.

_Great, I'm going to be stuck with a family that dislikes me._


	9. Ginny's Little Talk

Hermione and Ron were waiting in the hallway for the kids to arrive. Hermione wanted to reassure Eric that everything would be fine during the holidays, because she knew he resented his father's side of the family. She remembered how Eric had acted when he came back from his first year at Hogwarts. Of course he had made friends, but not one of them had been a family member. Ron was there for no reason in particular, but to be around Hermione. They were silent since they began waiting. The kids would be arriving at any moment.

Hermione tried to remember all the kids' names. There was Edward (5th year) and Bridget (2nd year) who were Bill and Fleurs's daughters. Charlie was single and had no kids. Percy and Penelope had Barty who was a 4th year. Fred and Angelina had twin girls named Susie and Michelle ( 3rd years). George and a girl named Natalie (he met her after Hogwarts) also had twin girls in their third year named Jackie and Jenny. And then there was her Eric and Erin. 

Just then, the door burst open, and the kids burst into the hallway. Most of the kids walked past Hermione and hugged Ron. Eric was behind all of them, with Erin, and he hugged and kissed his mom on the cheek. Erin did the same. 

"Hello Erin!" Hermione said.

"Oh mum, I haven't seen you forever!" Erin said while hugging her.

"Hey, mom (Eric doesn't have an accent), where's Rachel?" Eric asked.

"Ooooh! I want to see her too!" squealed Erin.

"She's upstairs, sleeping. You can see her after you say hello to the rest of the family," Hermione said. Eric groaned.

"Oh Eric, it'll be fine. Your uncles haven't kicked you out of the family."

"My uncles haven't, but my cousins have," Eric said grumpily. Hermione ignored the comment.

"You remember them all, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, just follow your sister around."

"Hey, you guys don't hug your dear old dad?" Ron said. The hallway was empty of people, besides them four. Hermione rolled her eyes. Erin hugged Ron. Eric walked up to him and just gave him a handshake.

"Hi dad," Eric said awkwardly.

"Hello son," Ron said in the same akward voice.

"C'mon," Erin said. She pulled Eric's hand and he dragged her to the basement kitchen where everyone already was. Ron followed and Hermione did too. 

When Hermione was in the kitchen, she walked to the back of a room where Harry and Ginny were scrunched up.

"Feel out of place too?" Ginny asked.

"Of course," Hermione replied.

"Merlin's beard, I haven't seen all my nieces and nephews in ages. They're so grown up."

"Where's Eric?" Harry asked.

"Oh he's following Erin around for hellos," Hermione said.

"Is he okay?"

Hermione sighed. "I think he feels a bit out of place too. The ride here didn't seem to go well for him."

"At least there's no hostility around him with the adults," Harry said. "Unlike us."

"I know," Ginny said. "I bet my brothers taught all their kids not to like me. Not one of them has said hi to me yet."

"Not even Edward?" Harry said.

Nope," Ginny replied. "He used to follow me around everywhere." 

The three adults watched the family greet each other. Hermione saw Erin dragging Eric around the tables. They greeted Charlie. Charlie seemed nice enough to him, though he didn't seem like he remembered his name. Harry poked Hermione and Ginny in the ribs and pointed to the two sets of twins. They weren't looking at them, but in a tight circle talking.

"I just saw them staring at us," Harry said. "Like we were evil or something."

"I always hated those brats," Ginny said.

"Ginny!" Hermione said.

"What? They sent me a dung bomb after you went to America. Their dads must've told them to do it."

Eric led Erin to where they were standing. Erin seemed like she didn't want to be hanging around them. Hermione thought it was because Ron taught their daughter not to like her Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry.

"Mom, can we see Rachel now?" Eric asked. 

"I'll take them," Harry said.

"Thanks," Hermione said. Harry led the kids out of the kitchen. Everyone except Mrs. Weasley was sitting down eating. Ginny and Hermione were still in the corner and absolutely no one took notice of them.

"I'm fed up with this," Ginny said quietly and she began to walk around the kitchen table. As she did so, the people sitting down froze.

"Hey kids," Ginny said so all of them could hear. "Don't even say hello to your dear Auntie Ginny anymore?" Ginny and Hermione saw the children look at each other and at their parents with questioning looks.

"Oh, I see," Ginny continued. "Your parents told you not to talk to me!" There was sarcasm in her voice. She stopped walking and looked at all of them. None of them dared to look at her, so she kept walking.

"Geez bros. Great lessons to teach to your kids. _Don't talk to Ginny, Harry, and Hermione because they were against Ronniekins._" She stopped, looked, and stared. She continued to walk.

"None of your kids even seemed to _notice_ we were in the room. Except for yours Ron. Eric was glad to see me, although Erin seemed a little _hesitant_ to even be near me. Well, I wouldn't blame her…seeing as who she was raised by." Ginny walked around the table once more and stopped at the head of the long table. She put her hands on the table and leaned forward.

"Let's get this straight. Harry, Hermione, and I have never been, and never will be, the 'bad guys' of this family. Harry and I were never against any of you, and Hermione never did _anything _Ron. Got that?" Ginny went to where Hermione was standing and took her wrist. She began to pull her towards the door. Before they walked through, Ginny turned around.

"Oh, and remember this. We were _shunned out_ of this family. It was your _parents_ and your _grandmother_ who kicked us out. We never wanted to leave." They walked out of the room.


	10. The Weapon Revealed

After Ginny's little talk, everyone became less tense. Although no one talked to Hermione, Ginny, and Harry, the kids became much nicer to Eric. Christmas had passed, and the kids were about to go to school. The Order was way ahead of Voldemort thanks to Snape as the spy. The Order was having one of its long dinner meetings once again. The older kids were out playing Quidditch. The rest were playing in the long hallway. Rachel was asleep in the room.

"There's some sort of weapon. Something he's using to spy on us. I just know it!" Snape said.

"Okay, we either have a choice to let Snape continue spying or find Voldemort ourselves and defeat him," Harry said. He was once again at the head of the table, with Ginny sitting on his left. Hermione was sitting in the center of the table with Tonks and Neville next to her. Ron was sitting across from her.

"I say Snape should continue and get more information before we do anything else," Hermione said.

"Stall for time? Let's fight already and get this bloody war over with," Ron said. He looked at Hermione and she glared back at him.

"This information can help Harry survive," Hermione said, still glaring at Ron.

"He's surviving now! Let's just fight him!" They were still keeping eye contact. They didn't notice their voice rising as they spoke.

"Oh, so you want him to just go out there and risk his life?"

"All of us are risking our lives!"

"Do you want your best friend to die?"

"I don't have any best friends," Ron said coldly.

Hermione closed her eyes to prevent that comment from sinking in. How could he say that? She knew they hadn't talked since the divorce, but the way he said it. It just made her feel so angry.

"What happened to you Ron?" she said quietly. "He used to be your best friend. _I _used to be your friend. We all used to be so close. What happened?"

"You want to know what happened?" Ron was still shouting. "I'll tell you what happened! _He_ betrayed our friendship and _you _betrayed our marriage. And what do you mean what happened to me. What happened to you? You ran off to America, got married, and had a kid."

"That's what you think happened?" Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"That's what it looks like."

"Ron, after our divorce, I suffered hell. I moved to the U.S., thinking I could get a fresh start. I met a great guy who helped me deal with my bloody problems with you, like our –" 

Hermione was about to spill the beans on their child. Luckily, Rachel began screaming and crying at that moment.

"Damn, can't you get her to shut up?" Ron said. "She's been having bloody nightmares ever since she got here."

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not a responsible mother. I guess I'm just like her father."

"You know, why didn't you just leave her with her father?"

Hermione looked straight at Ron. Tears were falling down her eyes.

"I would've, but he's also here." She ran out of the room towards Rachel's screams.

Once she was in the hallway, Eric and Erin came running to Hermione. They had tried to stop Rachel from screaming, but she only cried harder. Eric saw her crying. She wouldn't tell him what had happened, but Eric was smart enough to figure it out. He rushed towards the Order of the Phoenix meeting.

Ron, meanwhile, didn't take the hint that Hermione gave him. Everyone else had and began talking amongst themselves. Snape, though, seemed worried.

"She's been having nightmares all the time?" he asked Harry. Harry ignored him because he was lost in thoughts about Hermione. Ginny was too. She looked extremely tired. Just then, a young boy and girl ran into the room. Eric was furious and Erin was chasing after him. Eric took his mom's seat and pointed his wand at his father.

"What did you do to Mom?" he said dead cold.

"Nothing," Ron replied.

"What did you to Mom?!?!" Eric leaned against the table and forced the wand closer to Ron's face.

"Ron," Neville said from next to Eric, "I guess this is the best time to tell you that Eric, her, is the best in his Defense against the Dark Arts class."

"I didn't do anything to her," Ron said annoyed. 

Eric was about to mutter an incantation when Harry said, "Eric, I suggest you put your wand down before you hurt someone." Eric lowered his wand and sat in the chair moodily. He was glaring at his father.

"The _dork _must've said something to make her cry," Eric said quietly.

"What did you call me?" Ron said.

"A D-O-R-K! It's American for a git, a fool, an idiot! The perfect word to describe you." Ron and Eric got into a huge argument, shouting at each other from the top of their lungs. Everyone was watching them.

"Can everyone give us a moment please?" Harry asked. The other members of the Order walked out of the room. The only people that were left were Harry, Ron, Eric, Ginny, and Erin.

"Eric, Ron, SHUT UP!" Ginny screamed. They obeyed.

"Ron, we have something very important to tell you about Hermione," Harry said.

"Well…" Ginny said, "after the divorce, when she moved to America…" 

Eric, who was keeping his eye contact on his shoes spoke, "Eight months after we moved to America, my mother gave birth to _your_ daughter."

Ron froze. "My?"

"Rachel's your daughter, dad," Erin said.

Ron didn't want to believe this. "She can't be. Her husband in that photo is the girl's father."

"What husband?" Eric asked. He looked at his dad.

"They red-headed guy in the photo."

"Oh, that's Ben. He's her best friend," Harry said.

"Mom carries a picture of him around?" Eric asked.

"Yeah," Ginny said, "ever since he d-" She stopped suddenly. Eric didn't know about Ben's death.

"Ever since he what?" Eric said.

"Eric," Harry said, "Ben – Ben died a month after you went back to school."

"WHAT?"

"He was in a car crash."

"HE COULDN'T HAVE DIED! HE – HE – " Eric broke into tears.

"I'm sorry, Eric," Harry said. Eric ran out of the room. Harry looked frustrated with himself while Ron and Erin were confused.

"What's up with him?" Ron asked.

"Ben was the father figure in his life," Harry said. "For him to lose Ben was like for me losing Sirius." There was a long silence.

"So I'm the father?" Ron said.

"Yeah, you are," Harry replied.

"I can't be," Ron said angrily. Ron stood up and walked out of the kitchen into the hallway where everyone was waiting. As Harry was climbing up the steps he screamed, "Ron, you forced her away once, you can't do it again." Harry reached the hallway to see Ron turn his back towards Harry.

"I'm not the baby's father!" Ron turned towards the door and left. Harry watched him close the door and turned to Ginny who was behind him accompanied by Erin.

"Harry! HARRY!" Snape screamed. "THE LITTLE GIRL IS THE WEAPON!"

"What are you talking about Snape?" Harry said.

"It fits! It fits! The Dark Lord uses her as a spy when she's in an unconscious state! That's what he means by when he said their spy wasn't close enough!"


	11. The Lifeline

Hermione was softly singing to Rachel, who was sleeping in her lap. She had another nightmare. It had happened so often this week and Hermione couldn't figure out a way to get rid of it. Rachel would never tell Hermione what happened in the nightmares. It was probably too much for her to stand.

Hermione was still silently crying. She wanted to tell Ron a million times before about the daughter he didn't know about. She wanted to _so _bad. But in the end, she ended up throwing the letter in the trash, of using the floo powder instead for Harry and Ginny. Why couldn't she do it? She didn't know why. She just couldn't.

"I love you so much," Hermione said to herself. "But I hate you so much too." Why didn't Ron believe her when she said it was Viktor who kissed her? Why didn't he even listen to her?

Just then, the door banged open. Snape rushed in followed by Harry. Rachel had woken up to the loud noise.

"Give me the child," Snape said.

"What? Why?" Hermione said.

"Hermione, give Rachel to Snape," Harry said.

"But why?"

"Just give me to her," Snape said. He took Rachel from Hermione's arms and put her on the bed. He looked directly into Rachel's eyes.

"Mommy!" Hermione said.

"Hermione, we need you to get out," Harry said. "I'll explain later." Harry pushed Hermione out of the room onto the landing where Ginny was standing. Harry closed the door in front of her.

"What's going on?" Hermione said.

"I don't know, but my head feels a bit funny," Ginny replied. "C'mon, let's go up to an empty bedroom." 

They walked into the room next door and Ginny lay on the bed. She closed her eyes and began to laugh. 

"What are you laughing about Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"I have an image of my head of Rachel…riding a bike… and crashing straight into Eric on his bike…. She was riding so fast and then crashed." Ginny was in a fit of giggles.

"Oh yeah, I remember that," Hermione said. "That was in Rachel's I'm-going-to-follow-Eric stage."

"Ooh, I'm getting another one. Rachel's sitting in a chair with a cake in front of her…you lower your face from behind her so that you can light the birthday candles…and Rachel pushes your head into the cake!" Ginny was consumed in laughter once again.

"Oh yes, her fourth birthday."  Hermione watched Ginny laughing to herself as she closed her eyes. "Ginny, why are you having memories of Rachel? I don't remember you there."

Ginny opened her eyes and sat up. "You know, Hermione, I don't know why." Ginny yawned. "I'm feeling awfully tired. I'm just going to take a little nap."

Ginny drifted off to sleep as Harry walked into the door a few minutes later.

"What's going on, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Um… we have some odd news for you," Harry said.

"What's wrong?" 

"Well," Harry looked at Ginny, "How about we wake up Gin?" He walked up to her and gently shook her. She awoke.

"Okay, well Hermione, umm Rachel is Voldemort's tool to spying on the Order."

"WHAT?" Hermione screamed.

"Snape said that Voldemort somehow possessed Rachel in her sleep. I guess that means that when Rach is asleep Voldemort can here her surroundings. Fortunately for us, Rachel has been inside the room ever since you guys came."

"But I don't understand. Why Rachel?"

"We don't get it either, but Snape is trying to teach her Occlumency right now."

"Can I see her?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sorry, but he have to keep her locked up." Hermione began to cry. "I'm really sorry."

"AHHHHHHHHH!!" Ginny screamed.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, I just… it hurt."

"You've been feeling ill forever. What's wrong?"

"I dunno." Harry held Ginny tightly.

"Merlin's Beard!" he shouted.

"What now?" Hermione sobbed.

"Ginny's her life line."

"What?" Hermione and Ginny asked.

"Remember, that legend."

"Oh yeah," Ginny said. "But why does she need me now?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Hermione yelled, frustrated.

"There's a wizard legend, Hermione," Ginny said. "When a baby is born, the first person to touch it, besides it's parents and a healer, is they're ultimate lifeline."

"Lifeline?"

"The child can use strength from they're lifeline, when they don't have enough of it's own. Very few wizards know this because it's such an old story. So very few kids have a lifeline."

"But then that would mean that – "

"Yeah, since I was the first to touch Rachel, I'm her lifeline. And right now, she's in need of strength."

"Oh my poor baby!" Hermione sobbed. She was crying even harder.

"Don't worry Hermione, Rachel's fighting him. I can feel it," Ginny said. "I think that's why she's having nightmares. She's trying to wake herself up, because she knows something bad is happening."

Hermione was silent. She didn't want to say or do anything at the moment. The world was crashing down on her. The man she loves is too stupid to realize that she still loves him. Her daughter was being possessed by Voldemort, and she wasn't allowed to see her. And she just knew, for some odd reason don't ask her why, that Eric was angry and frustrated and distressed. 

For the rest of the night, Hermione stood looking out of her window, lost in thought. She was so lost in thought, that she didn't even hear her door open and shut, hours later. 

"Hermione, I'm sorry," she heard Ron say from behind her.

"For what?" She dared not look at him, for she knew it would make her feel even worse.

"For making fun of you, for our kid, for the divorce…for everything."

"Oh so they told you about Rachel then." Hermione was still gazing out the window. "She's just like you, Ron. Just like you."

"Really, then I must've been some smart, spoiled, brat when I was younger," he joked. 

Hermione ignored his comment. "So I guess you've heard what's happen to her now?" Hermione finally turned her head to look at Ron. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her face was tear stricken.

"What's new?" Hermione looked out the window once more.

"She's been possessed by Voldemort." She explained everything to him, from Snape to Ginny. There was a long silence after Hermione stopped talking. Both of them were lost in thought.

"So what are you doing here, Ron?" Hermione asked rudely. All of the sorrow left Hermione, and animosity returned.

"I'm here to tell you I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything."

Hermione began to walk towards the corner of the room, where he was. For a moment, Ron thought she had forgiven her. But when she walked towards him, she turned, and dragged the chair on his left to the window. She didn't speak.

"Look, Hermione. After that night I felt so much anger and hatred towards you. I never wanted to see you again.  I felt that way towards you for a while afterwards. But then I finally got over you. I was fine. I was happy. But then you came back. All that anger and hatred that subsided, rose up again. I couldn't handle it."

"Then they told me," he continued. As he talked, he began to move closer to Hermione. "I didn't want to believe it. I took a long walk to think. I thought about you, the divorce, that night, the kids, and my new daughter. And while I was thinking, I figured out that that anger and hatred was never really that at all…. Well, on some level it wasn't anger and hatred. I was angry that I couldn't do anything to get you back. I was angry that you didn't love me anymore. I was angry that some other man was loving you the way I should have. And I felt hatred toward that Krum. But those feelings were really love. I truly love you, Hermione. I want you back in my life. I can't live without you." 

Hermione stood up, walked to Ron, and hugged him. She looked up into his eyes, and he moved in to kiss her. Hermione and Ron felt a feeling wash over them both. Something they haven't felt for 5 years. Hermione thought it was pure bliss to be kissing Ron, but she had to stop. She pulled away from him.

"We can't do this, Ron"

"Why not?"

"Ron, you wanted a divorce, and you got one. I found a way to live again after your decision and I don't want to end up like I did 5 years ago."

"But Hermione, I want you back. I love you."

"Ron, please, don't expect me to come running back into your arms after you pour out your heart and soul."

"Hermione-"

"Ron, please, let's stop talking about this. I'm tired." Hermione got some clothes and went into the bathroom to change. When she came back, Ron was still there, sitting in the chair. Hermione got into the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Tell you what?" 

"Tell me about Rachel."

"I don't know. I guess I thought that if I told you, then you would do the right thing, which would be getting back together for the sake of the child. And I didn't want the reason we got back together was because you knocked me up."

"Oh, well, I guess I better go now. Let you sleep, you know." He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Hermione said. Ron turned around. "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep? I don't want to be alone right now."

"Yeah, anything for you." He walked over to one side of the bed and sat down. Hermione curled up close to him and fell asleep. Soon, Ron fell asleep also.


	12. Kidnapped

Ron woke up to brilliant sunlight that morning. He looked around and saw that someone's head was on his chest. It was Hermione. She looked so peaceful sleeping. Ron stayed like that for a moment. He missed waking up to Hermione's hair in the morning. Against his will, he gently raised Hermione's head and place it on a pillow. He watched her and then got out of the room. He didn't want to leave, and Hermione didn't want him to either. She had been awake for an hour, listening to the beat of his heart and the feeling the rise and fall of his chest. She missed waking up to Ron too. She felt Ron stir and heard him leave. It was the middle of the afternoon. She wanted to go down and eat breakfast, but she waited to give time for Ron to get down before her.

When she walked into the kitchen all the adults looked up at her. They were smiling at her, which meant she was the topic of conversation that day. She took a seat next to Harry at the end of the table. Mrs. Weasley rushed up to her and gave her a plate of food.

"Here, sweetheart. You need to get enough strength," she said.

"Uhh…thanks Mrs. Weasley." Hermione was confused at Mrs. Weasley's sudden likeness towards her, but she couldn't argue with making her own food.

"I guess that means everyone knows now, huh?" she said to the pair as Mrs. Weasley left.

"Yeah, Ron screamed it to the whole hall," Harry said. He was digging in to a plate of food also.

"Speaking of Ron," Ginny said, "what was up with you two last night?"

"What do you mean, Gin?" Ron was standing next to Ginny holding a cup of coffee and the Daily Prophet. He took the seat next to her.

"Well, bro, I went to check on you last night to see if you came back from your walk. I found you sleeping in Hermione's room."

Ron's ears turned red and Hermione's cheeks flushed pink.

"I was there to keep her company," Ron stated.

"So does that mean you two are back together?" Harry asked.

Ron looked at Hermione. She had to answer that question. She looked at him then turned to Harry.

"No."

The conversation ended there. Ron was suddenly very quiet.

Hermione was allowed to see Rachel through a little window on the door. Rachel was a threat. So young, yet so powerful. But why her?

One day, Hermione went to see her to give her breakfast. She looked through the window. Rachel was nowhere to be seen.

"Rachel?" she said. 

"Rachel?" she said louder.

"RACHEL!" People heard her scream and ran to her.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked.

"She's gone! Rachel's gone!"

"WHAT?" Hermione had no time to answer. Harry immediately turned to Ginny.

"Contact the Order and get them here A.S.A.P." Ginny ran down the stairs. Hermione was crying and screaming hysterically.

"Hermione, calm down." Harry walked Hermione to the kitchen where Ron was sitting. Hermione ran to his side. When the Order had arrived, Harry spoke.

"Rachel has been kidnapped by the Death Eaters," he said immediately. People gasped. Some were so shocked to do anything. Hermione could be heard crying.

"We have to rescue her immediately," he continued. "Where Voldemort is, she'll be."

Harry continued a long speech. The Order was to use Snape to find Voldemort. There, they will rescue Rachel and hopefully defeat Voldemort once and for all.


	13. She HAS to Die

Tonight was the night. The Order was going to chase after Voldemort. Everyone was ready. Half of the Order was going to fight him. The other half was going to be back up. Unfortunately, the Weasley kids were still at Grimmauld Place. Ginny was forced to watch them. Everyone knew Rachel was going to suffer somehow and she would call for Ginny as her lifeline. Ginny hated it.

It was midnight. They were to follow Snape to other Death Eaters, and eventually to Voldemort. The Order set out. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, McGonagall, Remus, Tonks, and Hagrid were few people in the first group. They traveled millions of miles to a snowy hilled area. The Death Eaters were there, waiting for them. There were at least 80 of them. Snape was amongst them. They were all huddled around in a circle. The first half of the Order walked up to them.

"Where's Voldemort?" Harry said.

"The Dark Lord will not arrive until you defeat all his loyal servants," Lucius Malfoy said.

"Fine with me," Harry replied. He shot out a spell at them and two fell to the floor. 

An all-out war had begun.

Everywhere you looked spells were being fired. Snape instantly killed the Death Eaters by his side. Harry was trying to get away from all the fighting. Dumbledore ordered him not to fight with anyone, ONLY Voldermort.

Members of the Order were fighting bravely against the Death Eaters. Some members were on the ground hurt, while other members apparated out of nowhere, ready to fight.

Remus was fighting with Peter Pettigrew. Harry wanted to kill him himself because of what he did to his parents, but Lupin made him leave.

Hermione was fighting two Death Eaters at once. Ron was fighting Lucius because he killed his father. Neville was fighting Draco. 

The amount of Death Eaters reduced rapidly. Harry could finally see what the Death Eaters had been hiding. It was a little girl crying on the ground. It was Rachel.

"Hermione!" he screamed.

At that moment, Bellatrix started to duel with him. Harry started throwing curses at him. Hermione saw what Harry was talking about. She could do nothing to save her daughter. She was still fighting the two Death Eaters.

"Ron, Rachel!"

Ron turned to where Rachel was screaming and crying. He was the only one not fighting. He ran up to Rachel, who was roped up and tied to the ground.

"Rachel, honey," Ron said.

"DADDY!" she screamed. "HELP ME, DADDY!"

"I will honey, I will."

"Ron, DON'T help her!" Harry screamed. He was still dueling Bellatrix.

"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, HARRY?" Ron shouted back.

"DON'T HELP HER, RON" Hermione shouted. She was only fighting one Death Eater now.

"WHY NOT?" Ron was confused. Why couldn't he save his own daughter?

"SHE'S POSSESSED, RON!" Harry screamed.

"WHAT?"

"SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHO HER FATHER IS, RON!" Hermione screamed. "SHE DOESN'T KNOW YOU'RE HER DAD!"

Ron understood what they said. He couldn't save his own daughter because she didn't know who he was. That was an ultimate low for him.

"DADDY! HELP!" Rachel screamed.

"RON, YOU HAVE TO GET RID OF HER!" Harry shouted.

"WHAT? KILL HER?" 

"YES!" Harry replied.

"I CAN'T! SHE'S MY _OWN_ DAUGHTER!"

"YOU HAVE TO RON," Hermione shouted. "SHE'S FULLY POSSESSED BY VOLDEMORT! THE LITTLE GIRL ISN'T THERE ANYMORE! YOU HAVE TO KILL HER!"

"Fine," Ron mumbled. "I just want you to know, baby girl, that I love you."

He pointed his wand at the crying, sobbing, tied up girl.

Fifty million miles away, Ginny Potter fainted. 


	14. A Knock on the Door

Ron was inside his house. He walked around looking at everything. It all reminded him of Hermione. It had been two weeks since she had left. They were never going to get back together. He knew that. But he loved her so much. He was an idiot to ever let her go. A dork, in his son's terms. He would give anything to change back time to that dreadful night. Or even to go back to when she came back. 

There was a knock on the door. He slowly walked to the door. Who would want to visit him? He opened the door.

It was her. It was Hermione. She had come back.

Hermione was leaning against the door frame.

"So aren't you going to let me in?" she asked.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"Oh, you want your wife to come back to you, but you ask her what she's doing on your doorstep?"

"You mean you're staying?"

"Look Ron, I love you too much to ever leave you."

Ron smiled and picked Hermione up in his arms and passionately kissed her. He carried her into the house.

THE END

A/N: Look readers, I'm really sorry for the way this thing ended. I was in a rush to put up a new story. Sorry! So please review!!!! 


End file.
